


So Full of Pride

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was full of stressors, like family, work, and everyday irritations that could drive a guy out of his mind if he wasn’t careful.</p>
<p>And life as a freelancer? Those stressors <em>easily</em> doubled, even tripled on any given day. Some of them had to work with family (North and South had their own circus act of arguments, and Wash and Carolina had done a good enough job burying their connection that wasn’t until he had needed a transfusion from her that everyone found out they were siblings), some around romantic feelings (York didn’t even make a secret of his heart’s place at Carolina’s feet, but Wyoming’s crush on Florida was a <em>little </em>better concealed), and <em>all</em> of them were high stress <em>all</em> the time.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t really news when a few of them came together and made a little deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a massive pile of just gratuitous porn because I cannot help myself. I'd apologize if I felt bad. Like even slightly. The pairings will be posted as their chapters are uploaded just so everyone knows where we're at, I figured it'd be the most fair way to do stuff so if you don't like a certain pairing you can avoid that specific chapter. PS it'll also be in chapters. I hope you guys enjoy reading this poor excuse of porn.

Life was full of stressors, like family, work, and everyday irritations that could drive a guy out of his mind if he wasn’t careful.

And life as a freelancer? Those stressors _easily_ doubled, even tripled on any given day. Some of them had to work with family (North and South had their own circus act of arguments, and Wash and Carolina had done a good enough job burying their connection that wasn’t until he had needed a transfusion from her that everyone found out they were siblings), some around romantic feelings (York didn’t even make a secret of his heart’s place at Carolina’s feet, but Wyoming’s crush on Florida was a _little_ better concealed), and _all_ of them were high stress _all_ the time.

So it wasn’t really news when a few of them came together and made a little deal.

______

It started like this:

The present Wash got for his 26th birthday was a letter from his boyfriend, telling him that not only had he been seeing someone else since Wash left the corps to join the Project, but would soon be marrying the other man. His things were in storage if he ever came back.

Wash had stared for a long, long time at the letter before casually balling it up and throwing it in the trash. He then retrieved it, unwadded the paper, and read it again more carefully before making the trip down to incinerate it personally with the rest of the garbage.

It wasn’t like he was _surprised_ , really, and birthdays didn’t mean much when you were a soldier so the timing didn’t bother him. Wash was just angry. After four years, all it took to break his relationship was eleven months aboard the MOI with limited contact, because “writing letters” and the one phone call they had managed couldn’t sustain them. Really, he just would have liked to know _before_ he was shipped off, because apparently this decision had been made about five minutes after he left.

Wash explained all of this to York, after York finally managed to pull him off the training room floor.

“Hit the showers then join me in the rec room, kiddo.” York patted Wash firmly on the back, and Wash had to ignore the urge to point out that (for the next 61 days, technically) he was older than the locksmith before doing what he did best and following orders.

When he got to the rec room, Wash was greeted by four suspicious bottles of alcohol and several all too innocent smiling faces.

All of them _knew_ what had happened because York had a huge mouth, and apparently instead of the party they had been planning, they had decided that getting smashed and just talking would be a better alternative.

In that moment he knew he loved each and every one of them.

That became a regular thing after that night; a few of them (or all of them) getting together to drink, to talk, until over time nothing was off limits. Nothing was sacred, nothing was secret. Whatever any of them missed due to missions or early training would be told to them later, just so they all kept on the same page.

Eventually it got more personal, and more intimate. Less time was spent trying to shock one another as they grew closer, and the more alcohol was involved, the more intimate the conversations seemed to get with Wash.

“What do you miss most about civilian life?” York asked.

“We’ve already done that one, pick a new question.” North said from the comfort of his bunk.

It was only the three of them, and Wash’s glass had stayed wet the moment he walked through the door.

“Fine; what do you miss most about your sex life?” York was baiting and obviously being childish, but for some reason Wash decided to speak up.

“Restraints."

York and North both looked at Wash, and their expression was nearly identical. Eyebrows raised, lips quirked, both waiting for the story.

“I miss being restrained. I liked it, I liked . . . I dunno, being controlled. It felt freeing.” His words were slurring and North hopped out of bed to pick him up by the arm.

“I think it’s a little past lights out for you, Wash. C’mon, let’s go get you some water.

But the conversation didn’t end there. Of course it didn’t.

By morning _everyone_ else knew, but Wash had been expecting that. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed by a healthy sex life, and his friends didn’t seem to judge him.

Something was just _off_ about it.

It only took a few hours for the _something_ to make itself known in the form of York cornering Wash in the locker room with a proposition.

_____ 

That was how it started.

A drunken comment from Wash and an absolutely _fascinating_ idea from York. It took longer than they would have liked to work out the details, to figure out who would and would not participate. All of the planning was up to Wash, being that he was the one with his ass quite literally on the line. No one disagreed with that, and so he made the rules.

First: the safe word. _Necessitas_. None of them questioned the reason, and all quietly agreed that hearing even _part_ of their motto would make all of them stop in their tracks anyway.

Second: there was a distinct line between what they would do during downtime and what happened on missions. Outside of the bedroom, Wash _hated_ being ordered around by anyone other than his CO, and none of them were to treat him the same way they would on a mission as they did when he was cuffed down.

Third: Wash was not allowed to come as long as he was still strapped down. That was strictly part of his aftercare.

Fourth: there _would_ be aftercare.

It wasn’t until after they had started that a fifth rule, unspoken, was added to the list.

Fifth: Maine would be the one doing the aftercare. Always.

Typically, _this_ is how it would go.


	2. York & North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all of them to have anger issues, usually North wasn't the one to come to mind.

The thing about North was that he fucked the same way he fought.

When he came into the room, Wash was always naked and slicked but prepared no further. His hands were warm and gentle while he set Wash up, making sure that the restraints weren’t too tight, that his arms weren’t in danger of being dislocated, nothing unexpected would happen to Wash when North was readying him. Wash guessed that had something to do with having _South_ as a sister and a partner, but he was grateful for it none the less because North was almost always the first to come find him on their designated days.

And he wasn’t always alone.

York came with him, swaggering in after North had already pulled Wash to his knees on the bed and checked over the straps they were using. If Wash didn’t find his smugness attractive, he probably wouldn’t let the asshole anywhere near him. York walked up just as North gave Wash his cleaning rag to hold.

“Good work, North. He looks so _pretty_ ; all wrapped up like a present.” York ran his finger down Wash’s jaw, eager as either of them to see it stretched wide to accommodate him.

“Must be nice to look at when you don’t do any of the work yourself.” North said, though without a hint of bitterness. They knew he would have been the one insisting on doing the work even if York had walked in the room with him, it was part of the tease; touching Wash without stimulating him. Even so, he still always ended up half hard from the anticipation.

York grabbed the ring they had smuggled in from the side table and smirked.

“What’s the best part for you, Wash? How North makes sure you can’t move any way he doesn’t want? Or whoever gets to put _this thing_ on?” York leaned in close and held the ring to Wash’s lips, pressing just lightly with the metal edge until Wash opened up to taste it. It was rare that any of the questions York asked required answers, he just liked to hear himself talk. Wash smiled around the ring as he wet it with his saliva, anticipation building in his gut.

“Quit fucking around, York.” North said, his fingers coming up to twist in Wash’s hair. He yanked his head back, away from the tease of metal and York’s clever fingers and it dragged a stuttered moan from Wash. “Put the damn ring on him by the time I’m naked, or I’ll get _you_ on your knees and Wash can watch.”

“Ooooh, yes big brother.” York teased, grabbing the bottle of lube from where Wash had tossed it by the pillow after stretching himself out. The worst part about York was also the best part: a locksmith without dexterity was essentially useless, and York _loved_ to put his clever fingers to work. He made sure the ring was slicked properly, then turned his attention, and hands, to Wash.

Outside of the sounds of North somewhere behind him shedding his civilian clothes, Wash was only aware of his own grinding teeth as he _waited_. York’s fingers went from his inner thighs to just above his groin, seeing what flesh would rise in the wake of the light touches and tracing over the small tattoo there of the date Wash had finished basic.

The sound of North’s zipper was the end of the tease, and York lightly wrapped his hand around Wash’s cock with the hand still slick from the lube. The ring went down easily to sit snug at the base of his length and Wash shuddered at the sensation. He wasn’t desperate, not _yet_.

The dip of the bed signaled him to North’s presence, and hands were at his shoulders dragging him back. York got comfortable, _smug_ grin back in full even while his pupils were blown wide with lust.

No warning came before North slammed inside him, using the power in his own thighs to thrust up just as he was forcing Wash down. Wash nearly screamed. The switch was _instant_ and would have been alarming to an outsider. North’s mouth was already working bruises down Wash’s spine as he kept his pace, each powerful thrust rocking the entire bed despite three grown men weighing it down. Every move was precise, each welt dug into his skin where it was most sensitive. North knew exactly what would have Wash _aching_ long after they were done and would abuse every single spot until Wash was forced right up against his edge.

York would watch for the moment his eyes glassed over and his jaw went slack, and then it was his turn to jump in.

Not seeing the point in getting undressed, York just grabbed Wash by the jaw and led him forward until he was panting against the front of York’s training sweats. Wash didn’t bother with teasing, he grabbed at the draw strings and pulled them loose and waited for York to help get them down just enough. Usually York would make him wait; take it slow and contrast the wicked pace North brutalized him with, but Wash was already too long gone for that.

York tried to ease Wash in, but as soon as his cock was out, North had grabbed the blond hair and shoved Wash down until York could feel the back of his throat. His eyes were _burning_ when they met York’s, and it was too easy to see their most recent mission between them—the snap of South’s arm, the spray of blood across her helmet as Utah fell at her feet while she screamed—it was washing away with every muffled groan and snap of his hips.

“He’s gonna choke.” York said, _smirking_. North returned it, looking less like a man possessed even as he shoved Wash forward again until the head of York’s cock was past the tight ring of Wash’s throat.

“He’s better than that. Aren’t you Wash? You know how to follow your orders.” North pulled his head back abruptly, making both Wash and York groan at the loss. “ _Breathe_.” He grit out, and Wash took deep breaths through his nose, obedient as a dog. They knew the game North was playing, and when he started forcefully fucking Wash’s mouth down onto York’s cock, Wash kept breathing deep through his nose.

The three of them could synch up as well in bed as they did in the field, but here, Wash wasn’t two steps behind. With his arms straining from the leather cuffs, bruises all over his hips and shoulders, and his cock dripping over the sheets and throbbing from the complete neglect it was shown, _he_ was the one leading them. His fingers tightened around the cloth balled up in one fist, knowing the second he dropped it would end everything in less than a heartbeat. Wash was their toy, but every ounce of their attention was _his_. This was something he knew better than they did, and it left him shaking to be on their level for once.

York was close, his hands were clutching at the sheets and his hips had found the same rhythm North’s had, and just before he fell over the edge he reached up to put a hand around Wash’s throat. North pushed his head down and held it, and Wash tried to relax as he felt every pulse and throb when York came. The thumb at the base of his throat was to feel him swallow from the outside as well as the inside, a little habit York had that made Wash’s own cock ache in jealousy.

When he was finally done, North pulled Wash back slow enough for York to enjoy the sight of thick spit and strands of come connecting Wash’s swollen lips to his softening dick.

Wash was pulled back until he was in North’s lap, the cycle starting again as North made sure to bounce him in quick, short thrusts, keeping him at a perfect angle to mercilessly hit Wash’s prostate. Wash tensed every muscle and felt North jerk, every moan agitating his raw throat as all movement _finally_ stopped and North was coming and Wash could feel _every second of it_.

It was like the passing of a storm, after North’s orgasm he turned Wash’s face to lick away York’s leftovers, pulling a deep chuckle from the man himself. For just a few moments, he held Wash close, calloused fingers soothing over every deep rent made by his nails, until finally the shaking stopped and North felt like he could pull away.

York was already off the bed with his pants pulled back up, waiting for North to climb from the bed and join him.

After North got dressed, he laid Wash so his back was to the door, the cloth taken away from him but his hands left cuffed. They left the room talking about _lunch_ as if nothing had happened.

If the next freelancer took too long, a single word to FILISS would have one of them in there to free his arms, but Wash didn’t even bother making himself particularly comfortable.

So far, _waiting_ for whoever wanted to go next hadn’t been a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title. Apparently I think I'm funny as well as a writer. I am wrong on both accounts. I really really like the idea of Carolina and Wash being siblings by the way which I got from the fic Left Behind by ohgrif here on AO3 and you should totally read that.


End file.
